1702354
Week 3 - Thought experiments = Level Overview = This level will test the players morality and judge of characters, the player will be sat in front of two buttons and to their left their will be an NPC dressed up as a judge. The player will be the jury for 6 cases, this is level is too establish the players sense of justice and morality. The player will have two options to kill or spar. This level is designed to inflict a sense of survivor’s guilt and morality as the player decides if the person on trial decides to live or die. The player is in the situation of dealing with an authority figure as well with choosing who lives and dies. The level will not improve with difficulty but will improve with the choices of morality, i.e father stealing bread for his children. This level is based on the Milgram Experiment, where a figure of authority told people to shock another behind a piece of glass and is loosely referenced to the trolley experiment of choosing who lives or dies. Each decision the player makes will be ranked out of 1 to 10 points, 10 being more sadist. Points will assigned for both mercy and killing. = Crimes = Here’s a list of crimes that will be showcased on the electric chair. · Murdering his wife and his only child; Judge’s Saying; “This traitor to the homeland has murdered his own family and has not been brought to justice, What will you do?” Accused’s Saying; “I didn’t mean to! I found out vannessa was cheating on me man and I just got in a blind rage man and then I woke up and they were both dead come on man u gotta believe me!” (When he says this you could tell he was lying” Sadist Points; Letting him go – 9, Killing him – 2 · Producing anti-government propaganda Judge’s saying; “ This monster! Trying to say these LIES and SLURS about our great nation! Punish them!” Accused’s Saying; “ I didn’t post lies, I posted the truth.” Sadist Points; Letting him go; -1(minus 1) , Killing Them – 10. · Stealing from his work Judge’s saying; “He stole not only from his employers but from the mouths of their collages family’s mouths, PUNISH THEM” Accused Saying; “I didn’t do it! I’ve been framed! FRAMED it was Jake the night shift not me!” Sadist Points; Letting them go - 4, Killing them – 6 · Stealing from a store Judge’s saying; “He stole from our great nation without even trying to give us anything back to our great nation, he betrayed not only his fellow men but his own state!” Accused Saying; “Please it was my only choice my kids are at home starving, you can’t comprehend how hard it’s been since their mother died, Please don’t kill me, they’re all I have. It was only a loaf of bread I promised I will never do it again, please let me go home.” Sadist Points; Letting them go - 1, Killing them – 9 · Trespassing on Government owned property Judge’s saying; “ This coward not only betrayed our nations scared laws but also found deep truths that no low rift rat should know!” Accused Saying; “I didn’t mean to! Me and my mates where just bantering, please I promise I won’t say anything please let me go home” Sadist Points; Letting them go - 1 , Killing them – 5 · Possession of drugs and trading Judge’s saying; “This scum has not only been falling and destroying our nation, They are also corrupting the rest of our people, do not let these rats fester any longer.” Accused Saying; “it’s a dog eat dog world. At least I give people released what do these people give? Nothing but pain, so do what you want pal, at least I won’t be remembered in fear.” Sadist Points; Letting them go - 1, Killing them – 10 = Level Visual = My level will be based in a small cubed room with 3 doors with a small rectangle table with two buttons in front the chair at the desk, In front the desk there is an old style electric chair with a curtain that can obscure all views of the chair. To the left of the player and in between the space there will be a judge’s podium where a judge type character will be placed. The accused will appear from the door on the right and sit down, if deemed innocent they will leave through the door on the right. The player will enter the room from the door at the back. The aesthetic will be like a courtroom but brighter colours than usual and it looking new making the player feel on edge and uneasy.